Kasumi
Kasumi (かすみ) is an original character created by Team NINJA for the Dead or Alive series. She is a rogue kunoichi of her ninja village, having abandoned her home to pursue the personal vendetta of revenge. Although she achieved her goal, Kasumi fights to save the world from her murderous clones created by DOATEC while evading execution from her half-sister, Ayane. Role in Game As she was tracking down one of her clones, Alpha-152, Kasumi was dragged into a distortion of time-space and arrived in the dimensional realm. While fending for herself at a Dead or Alive arena in Yan Province, she comes face to face with Ayane and her companions who had come to repel the demonic forces within the area. While hesitant to work alongside her half-sister, she is encouraged to fight alongside them when Nemea and Diaochan save her from a rear attack. After winning the battle, she decides to join the Coalition for the greater good. Character Information Personality A kind and honorable spirit, Kasumi is a compassionate young woman who tends to act before thinking. In spite of her skills as a kunoichi, she does not take any joy in fighting but can kill in cold blood should she deem it necessary. While she is friendly with Ryu, she and Ayane share a tense rivalry. Her sister's animosity for her has lessened in recent entries. In her first Warriors Orochi appearance, she also shares an affinity with Nemea, Diaochan, and Kunoichi. Character Symbolism Kasumi's weapons, when combining each of the first syllables, are a distinct reference to the Mugen Tenshin clan. Her fourth weapon is also meant to invoke the imagery of cherry blossoms scattering about. In the language of flowers, cherry blossoms often embody the concept of transience in all its forms including the cycle of life and death. This is a nod to Kasumi's status as a fugitive on the run as well as her affinity with the flower itself. Voice Actors *Houko Kuwashima - Japanese voice Quotes Gameplay Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): performs a series of slashes while teleporting around enemies. : , , ( ), ( ): Sends opponents flying into the air, jumping up after them, then performing a series of slashes while they're air born. : , , , ( ), ( ): Performs a series of slashes, then performs a powerful slash while jumping up into the air, then slamming her sword into the ground. : , , , Tap : Performs a simple, yet powerful, slash that sends enemies flying. : , , , Hold till Wind Flash: Performs two simple slashes once to the left, then to the right. : , , , Hold till Flame Swirl: Performs two simple slashes once to the left, then to the right, then performs an rising sword strike that generates a tornado that juggles enemies a few moments before sending them flying. : , , , , : Grapples an enemy with her sword, then performs a powerful kicking attack to knock them into the air, and as they fall, performs a powerful upward strike to the airborn enemy. : , , , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : : , : :R1: : , R1: Stomps on top of an enemy repeatedly, then launches them into the air via somersault. : : Dashes about at high speeds, slashing at opponents within her path. : (True): Charges pink and black energy into her right hand, then thrusts it forward creating a beam of energy. Damages enemies directly in front of her by long range, as well as those in all sides at mid range. Horse Moveset : : Horse rears on hind legs before smashing the ground with their front hoofs. If the horse is sprinting, it will perform a long jump instead. : , : : , , : : , , , : : : Horse stampedes with a powerful aura. Fighting Style Some of Kasumi's abilities and skills are references to the ones she has in the Ninja Gaiden series. *The Finisher of her True Musou sequence is her "Art of Rending Wind" Ninpo skill from Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge. Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Stage:' Chapter 2 - Battle of Yan Province *'Requirements:' Conquer the southwestern base by defeating Spinyback and Diamondback in under 5 minutes. Big Star Weapons Kasumi uses the following big star weapons in the game. *King's Rapier *Areus's Sword *Amethyst Sword *Radiant Sword *Lord of Hell *Slugger *Dandyman (DLC) *Patrician Sword (DLC) Gallery Kasumi 2nd Costume (WO3U).png|Second costume in Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Kasumi Costume (WO3U DLC).jpg|Downloadable alternate costume Zhaoyun-kasumi-mascot.jpg|Chou Un and Kasumin profile and image for potential GAMECITY mascot mygamcity-kasumiavatar.jpg|my GAMECITY avatar parts; red dye was her common 2P white and red; golden dye was her last DLC outfit 2012Aprilfools-catoralive.jpg|Samurai Cats 2012 April Fools header External Links *Dead or Alive wiki profile *Ninja Gaiden wiki profile __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Warriors Orochi Characters